


故事（上）

by itsseven77



Category: RPS
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsseven77/pseuds/itsseven77
Summary: 他们已经开始想要了解彼此，并决定开始一段故事。只不过他们都没有意识到这一点。





	故事（上）

那一顿晚饭没有张继科想的那么独特，他以为马龙会给他讲述他以前的故事，抑或是他自己给马龙讲一下自卫队那些糟心事。但是无论哪一种情况都没有发生，因为马龙带来了两个不速之客。

“老张！”许昕刚踏进二号食堂的大门就喊了起来，马龙被他吓了一跳，一肘子朝着许昕肋骨拐过去，他下意识地压低声音，“你什么时候跟他这么熟了？”

许昕唉哟唉哟地捂着右边的肋骨，面部表情扭曲，“好歹是一个宿舍的舍友，也只有你目前为止没跟人家说过几句话吧。”

张继科压根没想到许昕和方博会跟来，四个人坐在一张桌子上，方博跟许昕时不时斗嘴几句，气氛倒不至于那么尴尬。吃到后来，四人总算有了些舍友的感觉，许昕和方博争先恐后地往外抖搂他们三个——以马龙居多——的黑历史，时不时收到坐在一旁的马龙的回击，倒是一副岁月静好的样子。

出身自卫队的张继科从前时很少能体会到这样的氛围，他过去的日子只有寒冷的荒原，一点暖身的啤酒，脑子里只有女人和票子的同伙——他甚至不愿称他们为队友——还有数不清的打斗和杀戮。

“这可是狗*日的末日啊，”说这话的时候他的一个叫野草的同伙正从屁股口袋里掏出一把烂乎乎的纸币，从里面抽出两张，张继科猜那些纸币待会会被塞进哪个喷着劣质香水的女人的上衣里，“生活总是要过的，而我，我告诉你这个有名有姓的小子，我的生活就是酒、麻*药和女人。”

想到这里，张继科忍不住笑了，不知道那个叫野草的男人现在怎么样了，希望他的生命能够像他的名字一样顽强，那野草是他为数不多的能够说得上话的人，他仍不愿称他为朋友。

闹闹哄哄到了快要熄灯的时间，食堂的大爷举着扫把把四个人一溜儿赶了出去，并声称再在外面玩这么晚不回宿舍就告诉刘国梁。方博吐吐舌头做了保证，看他的神情张继科猜那几句我保证肯定只是从舌尖上滚滚，一个字都没往脑子里进。

那天晚上张继科在床上翻滚到半夜才堪堪睡着，他梦见他从前的生活，破败肮脏的老码头，渔民们纷纷收网预备回家，魔物不知从哪个方向，又好像是从四面八方突然涌出。

张继科突然意识到他在做梦，这是他曾经经历过的场景。人们四散奔逃，尖叫着从他身边跑过，他就是在那一天第一次用自己的能力杀了一头向他扑来的魔物，也因此被当地自卫队招揽入伙。

他迟疑地回头，有人背着身站在他身后。张继科很快认出那是马龙，他看着他的身边着起火，熊熊大火一路蔓延开来，那火光燎得他面颊发热，刺得他眼睛快要流出泪来。

魔物被烧的发焦的尸体横七竖八地躺在码头的砖地上，火焰似乎是一瞬间就消失了，只剩空气里一股若隐若现的烧焦味儿，像极了那时电梯里的味道。

马龙慢慢转过身来朝他笑，那笑容很陌生，张继科觉得眼前的人让他浑身不自在，他刚想开口说点什么，下一秒就从梦中醒了过来，电子闹钟在床头叮叮当当响个不停。

他揉着脑袋从床上翻滚下来，这梦太真实，梦中马龙虽然笑着，眼神却让人陌生，有一瞬间张继科甚至觉得马龙要向他燃起大火。

今天起的比平常稍早，那个梦搅得他毫无睡意，他拉开门准备去食堂随便搞点饭吃。马龙坐在餐桌旁边，桌子上是从食堂打回来的早饭，他坐在桌边翻看一本看不见封面的书。

张继科第一次早上在宿舍里看见马龙，他稍稍纠结了一下还是拉开了马龙对面的椅子坐了下去，他抄起筷子夹起一个包子，“许昕和方博呢？”

“快要体能检测了，方博体能差，被许昕拉着晨练去了。”马龙头也不抬地回话，目光依然停留在那本书上，“他俩到时候直接去教室，你吃完了咱们俩一块过去吧。”

张继科张了张嘴还是开了口，“进来卡巴拉以后第一次早上在宿舍见到你，还有点不适应。”“...不适应？”马龙终于舍得抬头，把目光分一点给对面坐着的舍友，“那我明天早上早点走。”

“不是，我不是那个意思。”张继科嘴里填满包子手忙脚乱地解释，“...我是说早上能看到你感觉很好。”话一出口含义突然变得有些奇怪，张继科想要再次开口解释，却被包子呛得治咳嗽。

马龙把书一合放在一旁，从一个塑料袋里掏出了一杯小米粥，他把吸管和粥推给张继科，“好了好了，知道你什么意思了，快别说话了，喝点粥缓缓。”

经过刚刚一番对话，张继科决定不在脑中措好辞绝不再开口。马龙扣上书后无事可做，只好两只眼睛盯着张继科吃饭，眼神又像看书一样一动不动地放在张继科身上，张继科被他盯得发毛，双手都不知道放哪里搁，只好捧着小米粥吸粥，盼望着马龙赶快找到点什么新事物转移一下视线。

“今天上午魔物基础理论以后是体测训练，你第一次训练，要一起吗？”

张继科不敢抬头跟他对视，只好装出一副对小米粥杯盖上的配料表很感兴趣的样子，开口回应道，“好啊，正好你带带我。”

他觉得自己耳朵有些发热，心脏跳的也有点快。这不正常，他想，这不是被拒绝做自己搭挡的人认可时应该有的感觉，而且这也并不能代表马龙认可了自己，等他吃饭，约他一起上体能课都只是舍友负责的表现而已，毕竟许昕和方博每天都形影不离的。

张继科继续嘬着小米粥，不管怎么说，他还是很希望马龙能够认可他的。认可搭档那样的认可，他补充道，不知说给谁听。


End file.
